


零散的黄色

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: rt没什么线就是 ghs





	1. Chapter 1

-黄色复建-

前提：这是库渊成为尸龙后，变为人形，依旧在养伤的时期。  
深夜里有人钻进了他的被窝。些微的寒气让库渊从混沌梦境里略微清醒，可止不住的困意与疲倦拉扯着他又欲坠回梦乡。他就快再度入睡，那人冰凉的身体却贴了上来。  
深渊龙厌恶寒冷——即便库渊已经不再算作深渊龙，他依旧喜欢温暖的地方。  
睡意被彻底打消，黑暗中模糊的视线难以看清来人，可悲的是黑龙只凭借着些许触觉就知道强行挤到自己身侧的人是谁——生前的记忆或许有些消失在脑海中，但身体并没有忘记对方。  
“……滚远点，乌鸦。”  
他像是驱散苍蝇般，轻轻挥开库洛斯的手，那恼人的乌鸦反而更用力地抱住了他。  
“这两天真的好冷，我都快被冻僵了——真不想接任务啊。”  
库渊不知道该怎么接话。  
库洛斯·瑞文，与他同行的人类，在他翼下被保护的弱者，屠杀巨龙之人，他们之间的关系如一团乱麻，可这个人类有时却像什么都没发生一般，在他身边嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着日常的琐事——和过去的库洛斯一样。  
事实上，黑龙已经无法分辨哪个才是真正的库洛斯，这个人类太过复杂，他根本看不懂乌鸦的行为逻辑。  
“我亲爱的龙啊，你已经醒了吧——已经睡了好几天了，不稍微活动一下吗？”  
略带凉意的亲吻落在他的肩胛，人类的头发搔得他皮肤阵阵发痒，于是克制不住这股无名的情绪，库渊抓着对方的头发被迫其望向自己。  
“你除了发情就不会别的了吗？！”  
“不，我还会赚钱、做饭和屠龙。别责怪我，我的性伴侣只有你一人，能做爱的机会自然要把握住。”  
……又来了。  
人类的话真假不明，库渊想要相信，又不能相信，脑袋因此微微作痛起来，他干脆就把这股怒火全部发泄在对方头上——一如他以往做的那样。  
“哈？我是不是还应该很光荣？了不起的屠龙勇者单恋他的手下亡龙？别做这种蠢事了，去找和你一丘之貉的人类同伴寻欢作乐吧——他们会比我更加高兴，所谓的强者像他的妓女母亲一样去当个免费的妓女，你肯定会大受欢迎的。”  
库洛斯没有第一时间反驳他。乌鸦只是拉开了他的手，安静地趴在自己身上，尽管看不清人类的脸庞，但对方的视线几乎清晰地透过夜色传递了过来。  
也许是说得有些过分了。可继而黑龙又生气地想，这些话相比自己屈辱的死亡也并不算什么。  
“你是不是弄错了什么？”黑暗中库洛斯的声音轻微但清晰地传来过来，“我并不是对谁都……库渊，你如果不想相信我，那我解释了也没用。不过我一定要纠正你一点……”  
被子被库洛斯彻底掀开，他跨坐在黑龙身上，通过去每次主动求欢时一样，但是这一次却又什么地方不太寻常——是气氛、情绪或是什么别的。  
“……我就算要去出卖身体，也是成为男妓。你知道男妓和妓女有什么区别吗？”  
人类的指尖顺着他的胸口轻轻下滑，带着细微的痛觉和不清不楚的刺激。库渊压抑着自己的呼吸，仅存的尊严不允许他率先表达出欲求——在床上永远应该是那个卑鄙的人类来渴求他、服务他、顺从他。  
“……男妓可以操人。故友，今晚我要操你。”  
***  
卑鄙的人类……！！  
黑龙屈辱地在心底谩骂。  
人类的手指进入了他的身体，这是比死亡和战败更令人难以忍受的事情。他也反抗过——但是被对方不重不轻地按了下腹部的旧伤，痛苦连接着落败的回忆就让他失去了力气。  
但这也许只是自己放弃的借口，库渊不愿思考这种可能。人类在他胸口落下的亲吻近乎下流，但同样库洛斯脆弱的头颅不设防备地暴露在自己眼前。只要库渊想，这个人类立刻就能从世界上消失——他抚上乌鸦柔软的黑发，最后停留在人类的后颈；库洛斯的身体已经恢复了温度，皮肤下的血管有力地跳动。  
若是割开他的喉咙，在两人的上方会降下血红的雨。  
库渊的手数度收紧，但最后还是泄气般地松开了对方；那股杀意纵然甘美，可身体的欲望此时占了上风。他讨厌库洛斯熟练的安慰与抚弄，可无法否认的是，自己的确因此而兴奋起来。  
“……够了！别侮辱我……要上就直接上！”  
“那可不行。”乌鸦的声音洒在耳边，而后湿热的舔吻就落于他的眼角，“……我有没有说过我很喜欢你的眼睛，金色的瞳仁真的很美……别着急，亲爱的龙。做爱应该是快乐的事情，我不想让你的第一次有不愉快的回忆——你第一次上我的时候，我真的没怎么爽到。”  
库渊听见自己用龙语骂出一连串脏话，正想用人类的语言再骂一遍，乌鸦就用亲吻制止住了自己——库洛斯的吻还是一如既往的谦逊，只是轻浅地吮吻着他的唇瓣，试探性地以舌尖挑逗对方。  
……就是这一点……就是这一点啊……  
黑龙急躁地咬了回去，亲吻中带上了些许铁锈的腥甜，但库洛斯依然一昧纵容着自己的索取与侵犯。就是这一点令库渊逐渐变得急躁，分明是互相满足的关系，库洛斯却似乎总能保持一分理智，明明强者是有资格……  
——库渊的思路被打断了。有什么奇怪的东西，他不愿意去想的东西，正在挤入他的身体。  
“别停……库渊，我还想要更多亲吻……这才刚刚开始呢。”  
***  
做爱真是太爽了。  
这是库洛斯很久之前就知道的事情，但他还是第一次知道上同性也能这么快乐。他一直以来就不喜欢做干活的这一方，又累又不讨好；毕竟躺在别人身下，哪怕不怎么愉快也只要随便叫两声就能应付过去。  
可库渊不是别人。  
这是他最好的朋友、长久的情人，这是只属于他的龙，他们的名字在历史上将永远彼此交织——就如他们的身体一样。  
他轻轻舔咬着黑龙的脖颈，舌尖品尝到汗水的咸味。他的龙正可爱地紧绷着身体，努力控制着声音以维持最后的尊严——库洛斯当然是希望他能叫出声，不过这份矜持也十分美妙；嘎吱作响的床板、淫靡的水声和刻意隐忍的喘息，没有比这更能助兴的了。  
“不压抑自己的情绪你会更爽的……我的龙。”他亲昵地蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，强迫库渊与自己对视。在夜色下也能看见那个黄金的双眼，瞳孔因兴奋而缩成了一条线，而其中又混杂着屈辱的怒火。他的怒意是如此美妙，这炙热的视线令人为之颤栗。库洛斯已经控制不住自己的情绪，声音中带上险恶的笑意：“别这么看着我……被你这么看着， 我的脑子快因为精神高潮而融化了 ……”  
“……你这……的脑子……早点化了……也好……”  
“不行呐……你不正是喜欢我的头脑吗？伟大的巨龙……当人类的雌兽感觉如何？”  
回答他的是一声愤怒的低吼——但那人沉闷的吼声很快戛然而止，他原本就紧绷的身体愈加紧张地蜷缩起来，仿佛在抵抗什么未知的力量。  
“……太好了，龙也有性感带……”库洛斯亲吻着黑龙的耳畔，试图安抚对方的情绪，可嘴上的话依旧显得过分欢愉，“亲爱的，你会很爽，我会让你爽到失去自我……”  
——也许嘴上的挑逗是有些过分了。  
紧张的野兽一口咬上了自己的肩膀，他越是顶撞对方的身体，野兽就越是用力地咬着自己。  
“唔……轻一点，库渊，你会把我的肩膀咬碎……”  
肩上的痛苦减轻了一些，与此相对的，黑龙抱住了他的背脊，指甲没入皮肤，这钝痛缓慢而刻骨——他的龙因为未知的快乐而不知所措，由于这无助，而将痛苦转移给自己。  
但是没关系。  
库洛斯抱紧了他的龙，温顺地任由其撕咬——他的生命是为了库渊而存在的，他的身体本就应交由对方使用。  
“库渊，我……”  
快要冲破他胸腔的情感，最后库洛斯也没能说出口。那种高尚的情感自己也许不配讨论。  
“……我是你的。记住……我是属于你的。”  
***  
库洛斯趴在床上一动都不想动，果然干人真的很累，尤其对象是库渊。  
他的上半身可以说满是伤口，到处都是巨龙留下的牙印和抓痕——简直比和发情期的巨龙上床还要命。  
而他的对象……  
库洛斯瞄了一眼身边的男人，不由哀叹：“啊……你第一次做都没什么不良反应吗？果然是我技术太好了……啊啊啊！！——”  
背上的抓痕被用力按压。  
库渊黑着一张脸，努力控制着自己干脆掏出这个人类心脏的想法：“聒噪的鸟儿会被人拔去羽毛，安静些，乌鸦。”  
库洛斯的确安静了下来，在巨龙给他的伤口涂药时可以说过于安静了——他的身体因为库渊的触碰而颤抖，嘴上的确什么声音都没发出。  
这稍微让库渊有点内疚——尤其是看着那人背上纵横的伤口。  
“……要真是很痛的话，你叫出声也没关系……”  
“……不是的，要叫的话也不是因为疼痛。”库洛斯侧过头望着他，仅剩的独眼带着鲜活的笑意与柔情，“一想到你在照顾我……虽然有点疼，但感觉精神上一直在高潮……”  
“……”  
黑龙气得把药膏拍在这人背上，转身就走。


	2. 罚戏-给库渊哥哥的彩虹屁

回过神来桌子上已经不知堆了多少酒杯，神经被酒精麻痹，血管中仿佛流淌着火焰；视线也变得模糊不清，四周扭曲成光怪陆离的景象。着实是喝得太急也喝得太多，身体疲倦得连一根手指都不想动弹——理智还在尝试谴责如此的放荡失态，情感却在纵容精神的懒惰：只是今天，只是今夜，什么都不要思考。  
迷迷糊糊间似乎有人坐到了自己对面——可别说辨别来人，就连对方是人是兽是男是女都看不分明。能隐隐约约觉察到那人的视线，烦人地注视着此方，那么其用意……  
“你…是…一个人……在……”  
周遭的人声轰鸣着，锈钝的头脑迟缓地理解着听到的只言片语。  
“不是，我是和我搭档一起……见鬼，谁知道那混蛋在哪！你——你找别人去吧，我今晚可…没有兴趣……明白了吗？”  
“听上去真是个混蛋啊——”  
……声音接近了些。那人的语调里夹杂着什么，调侃?玩笑？无伤大雅的愉悦？……昏沉的头脑分辨不清，唯独能确定是对方的话语令人不快；像是盘旋在美食上的苍蝇——败坏了无忧无虑的夜晚。  
“我说你啊……听不懂话吗？……你又知道什么？嗯？是我在躲我搭档，你这撩人废物，吃过好东西了怎么可能对你这样酒吧捡尸的家伙产生兴趣……不过我还不算……算了，差不多。听好！我的搭档啊，虽然性格坏了点，对我还算照顾……又很强，还是伟大的巨……嗯，这个不能说。这里的所有人加在一起，都比不上他的耀眼之光。理解了吗？……可恶，明明正喝得恰当好处，打扰我的罪过，就用血来偿还吧！”  
歪歪扭扭摸索着腰间的剑，刚拔出鞘就被人推了回去。……还没拔剑就被压制了，身体终于有了警觉，背后顿时蔓延起凉意：如果刚才猜错了，如果此人的目的并非一般的酒吧约会……  
“好了小乌鸦，等你清醒了再让我血债血偿吧。”  
视线总算清明，但眼前的人……从某种意义上来说是最不想见到的。身体松懈地瘫坐回椅上，想不好应该做出什么反应，只能逃避地把脸深深埋进自己掌心。  
“怎么了？”  
“……没什么……没什么！只是头疼而已！！”  
*因为突然大喊，真的头疼了起来。


	3. 罚戏-花吐症

一片花瓣落入手中，颜色赤墨，近乎黑色。  
”……你咳嗽很久了。“  
那个人用的是陈述句，但可以表达的疑问有千万种。  
”没事。只是冬天气候不适罢了，这对人类来说很正常。“  
”人类真是脆弱，只不过是小伤小病都……“  
他的声音渐轻，但自己已经得到了答案，巨龙所表达的疑惑就如他所说，为什么人类会如此脆弱呢？  
这个问题自己也想知道。  
为什么人类这么脆弱——为什么自己这么脆弱？  
第一次吐出花瓣时，那颜色还是如血一般的鲜红；随着时间流逝，吐出的花瓣颜色越发深沉——仿佛是某种直白的倒计时。治愈法师、圣职者、教堂……能想到的治疗者都去见了一次，可这既非疾病，也不是诅咒，身体也并不感觉痛苦——甚至有人说所谓的症状只是自己的妄想，唯独不断吐出的深色花瓣，寓意着某种不幸的接近。  
最后是在一位巫医处找到了答案——说来可笑，那么多博学的崇高之人，却不如一个乡间村妇的闲言信语——也因如此，自己才明白这症状的名字。  
花吐症——直白而明了。  
”……喂、喂，小乌鸦，你走神很厉害啊。“  
尽管并没有整理好自己的心事，还是对人露出了笑容。这一点都不难，真的，露出笑容是最简单不过的事情。  
”啊，稍微有点……库渊，你想做吗？“  
这种时候那个人的表情和态度总是很有意思，龙族很好读懂，不需要言语也能知道他想说的话：为什么这个人类总是不知廉耻。  
”别这样看着我，你早该知道人类是全年发情的。“轻扯住人的衣襟，贴到对方脸侧——调情的方法自己再熟悉不过，能感觉到对方的呼吸逐渐变得急促，于是更加恶意地补充了一句，“还是说你不在发情期就不行？”  
龙族发出一声压抑的低吼，那是属于龙的语言：“不行？你都送上门来了有什么不行？”  
——那接下来就不需要言语了。  
自己主动奉上了亲吻，而对方更为粗暴地吻了回来。这个时候才更能理解对方的本质，即便是龙也是野兽，是遵从本能的动物——太好了，已经不想思考了。  
那个巫医说，如果想要治愈花吐症，必须和暗恋之人心意相通地接吻。可接吻，抚摸，交媾——在过去的日夜里已经不知道做过多少次， 巫医因此而露出了为难的神色。  
……那么一切都十分明了。  
黑龙在自己体内驰骋，贴合的唇间偶尔飘逸出轻微的呻吟。令人愉悦的麻痹感顺着脊椎向上攀延，却并不足以令人忘记最重要的事实。  
——不知何时已经把心交给了对方。  
——可亲吻并没能解救自己。  
库渊对自己并没有那种感情。  
“……是我输了啊……”  
“……？”  
“没什么……我变得很舒服了……”  
在最后的花瓣凋谢之前，我会从你的世界消失。  
但在此之前……  
“……再亲亲我吧。”


	4. 一夜春梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18G  
> 有血腥残酷描写  
> 食人魔*超能力苦修人类  
> 注意避雷

——咔嚓咔嚓  
牠看到自己的背影。  
——咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓。  
牠的背影正在饕食。  
在享用何种美味？牠的眼空洞洞地望着，而口中唯有肉的质感——牠在咀嚼。  
一条失了血液而显得惨白的手臂，肌肉在齿间一寸寸断裂。那手指要单独割下来，布满老茧、结实、修长的手指，小心翼翼地将骨肉揉碎，像是多汁的果实那样变成顺滑的肉糜，就着指根的皮肤一口喝下，滋润牠喉咙的汁液难道不就是牠活着的意义？  
可牠品尝不出这具肉体的滋味，这肉到底是什么滋味？  
说到底，这又是谁的、诱人的手臂——叫牠心中的狂热不断燃起又熄灭，叫牠想用利齿和长舌细细纳入腹中品味，却又不舍真的一口咬下。  
牠的罪恶之果，在芸芸众生的骨肉之树上，生长的唯一一颗鲜艳的果实。  
食人魔的眼神闪烁，哦，牠想起来了。牠的果实。牠久等的美味佳酿。  
“达……利马……”  
声音是因为什么而颤抖？牠的低语在此处回荡，像是呼唤着黑暗。  
黑暗回应了牠。  
一双苍白的手环上牠的肩膀，失去的手指切口垂坠着过于黏稠的血液；血液落在牠的腿上，像冰一样冷。  
“你在呼唤我吗？”  
人类的声音在牠耳边响起，食人魔转过头，只瞧见那人洁白的大衣衣摆。人类的手滑过牠的下颚，继续攀附于牠的背脊，在耳边悄声细语。  
“垂涎我的小怪兽，你要问我为何身披教会的白衣？”  
一缕银发落在牠的耳畔，食人魔抖了抖耳朵——人类的发丝挠得牠耳朵痒痒的。  
还有牠的心。牠的胸口里面痒痒的，仿佛毒瘾发作，可又与之不同——牠似乎能从中体会到某种乐趣，被这渴望折磨的乐趣。  
“因为我要献身给神。我要经历死、经历最大的痛苦，然后将自己献给神。”  
人类抚摸着牠的脸庞，走入牠的视线之中。  
牠苍白的果实，无暇得几乎耀眼。几滴落在白衣上的血渍，几朵独自绽放的蔷薇。牠的果实走入了牠的怀抱，他的手略过嶙峋的獠牙。应该有一些更甜美的气味，牠闻不到，可獠牙分明感受到了“肉”的滋味……牠张了张口，喉咙中发出无意义的咕噜声，涎液沾湿了人类洁净的手。  
他没有厌恶，没有抗拒，甚至更进一步地靠近自己。“达·利马”分开腿骑在了牠的身上，他的身体若有似无地接触着自己的阴茎——这可怜的、无人疼爱的东西。  
牠感到血液涌向小腹，迅速勃起的下体顶着“达·利马”的腿间。  
食人魔像个做错事的孩子，几乎是有些羞赧地望向牠的管教者——管教者对牠露出了空洞而美丽的笑容。  
“我的小怪物，渴求我的恶魔，占有我、毁灭我、吞噬我……让我受难吧，神的光……”  
——牠已一刻都等不下去。  
食人魔撕开人类的裤子，锢住对方的腰就将阴茎塞了进去。牠渴求已久的身体，肉身为何这般寒冷？牠几乎可以听到撕裂的声音，一些冰冷的液体润滑了牠炽热的下体，牠强硬地完全进入了人类的身体，那不应做性交所用的甬道包裹着牠，像是处女的小穴一般紧紧纠缠着牠的阴茎。  
“达…利马……”  
疯狂的念头逐渐侵占了牠本就不多的神智，食人魔眼中的红光大盛。牠侵犯了牠的管教者——教徒脸上会是什么样的表情？他会哭得凄惨，还是畏缩着求饶？他的恐惧会如何滋润自己的灵魂——想要、太想要了，比起奸淫这个人类，牠更想……  
信徒脸上依旧挂着空洞而美丽的微笑。  
“好厉害…一直顶到最深的地方去了…我会被你干死，我的恶魔，张开嘴；来侵犯我的舌头吧。”  
有一瞬间，食人魔心中充满了厌恶。达·利马不会露出这样的笑容，达·利马不会说出这样的秽语——达·利马不会是这样的“达·利马”。  
可牠忍不住，哪怕是虚假的代替品也好，牠想尽情折磨自己的果实。食人魔抬起人类的腰，然后又重重压——或者说是砸回自己身上，人类的身体被不断撕开、贯穿，却依旧紧紧夹着牠的阴茎，甚至主动扭动腰肢满足牠的欲求。  
达·利马不应该是这样。  
食人魔眼中的红光闪了又闪，牠撕碎了人类身上碍事的衣服，裸露出的肉体上布满了苦修鞭笞的浅浅伤痕，多少次牠眼见着这鞭痕溢出一丝丝血珠，此刻终于能尽情舔舐对方的身体。  
食人魔仔仔细细舔过人类身上每一道痕迹，牠的果实被牠狂乱地摆布着，由因这舌头的玩弄而颤抖不已。“达·利马”的呻吟又像是老练的浪子，又似放荡的娼妓——这不是牠想听到的声音，于是便用舌头彻底堵住人类的嘴。  
……哦，他的喉咙，他的喉咙也好紧。  
舌头很艰难地挤进了人类的喉咙，便在其中搜刮着可口的滋味——没有、没有，什么都没有。食人魔像在品尝空气，而被牠当做玩物左右的人类，却露出了快乐到濒死的堕落面容。  
达·利马不会露出这种表情。  
食人魔心中的瘙痒与急躁难以平复，牠更凶狠地在人类体内抽插，尖锐的指甲胡乱割开人类的皮肤，伤口处却没有什么血液流出。  
他冰冷的、苍白的果实。  
这是一颗坏了心的烂果子。  
“你是……什么……东西……”  
牠抓着对方的肩膀把他压到自己身下，一边用对方慰藉自己，一边狂怒地吼叫。  
前一刻还在大声浪叫的人类，下一秒却收敛的表情。  
他露出同样空洞而美丽的微笑，眼中还含着痛苦与喜悦交杂的泪水。  
“我？……我是你的达·利马、小怪物……干我……一直不停地干我……你想要我献身于你。啊啊……继续，再激烈一些…我要对这痛苦上瘾了……我的、我的小怪物……”  
食人魔一爪抓烂了他的脸。不可以、不可以……这放浪的人类，不可以是牠的果实，也不能滥用他的声音胡言乱语。  
牠把指甲没入“达·利马”的胸腔，血肉模糊的人类依旧在呜咽中祈求着牠的幸临——不许说！不许用他的声音！  
食人魔扯开他的胸膛，干涸的血管旁，人类的喉管正微微颤动着；慢慢撕开这富有弹性的组织，对方的声音就只剩下哬哬的气音。  
……很紧、人类很紧的喉咙……  
食人魔从他的屁股里拔出阴茎，将这沾满黑色血污的东西从胸腔捅入人类的喉咙，“达·利马”因为窒息而努力张开嘴，从他的咽喉处甚至可以看到自己的龟头。  
……玩真货……一定会更加……  
牠抓着烂果子的头，阴茎在他的喉管中进出。这虚假之物失去了声音，脸上的伤痕也遮掩了谄媚的表情。啊……牠甜美诱人的果实，达·利马……  
达·利马……  
达·利马、达·利马、达·利马。  
达·利马……！  
汁液从人类的口中溢出，伴随餍足的疲劳感以外，却是无限的空虚。  
牠身下被牠折磨得破破烂烂的人体，勉强抬起断指的手，指了指旁边。  
食人魔转过头去——  
——几十张空洞而美丽的微笑正静静望着牠。  
***  
牠从梦中醒来，那股情欲、满足、渴望和空虚还停留在牠体内。  
达·利马……  
食人魔悄悄打量着熟睡的人类，他的呼吸带着热气，整个房间里都是他——一具鲜活、温热的身体——的气息，一颗饱满馥郁的果实。  
只是稍微舔一口……稍微品尝一下那股芬芳，应该不会干扰果实的风味……  
食人魔小心翼翼地跪在人类的床边，牠硬骨的头颅靠近了对方，满是涎液的舌头就快……  
达·利马醒了。他蓝色的眼中只闪过一时的诧异，接着盛满了厌恶和暴怒。甩棍立刻砸在牠的头颅，紧跟着的是人类踹在牠咽喉的腿。达·利马踩着牠的喉咙，冰冷地看着牠，看着牠下身突起的玩意，嫌恶地开口：“明天干活再发情，脏东西。”  
他的甩棍伸向自己的下身。食人魔害怕却兴奋地期待着。  
电流落在了牠的阴茎。  
食人魔失去了意识——因为疼痛、也因为绝顶。  
牠所期待的果实，给牠带来的无与伦比的绝顶。  
等到果实成熟之时……  
牠满心喜悦地期待着那日来临。  
***  
*因为射到了甩棍，之后又被达·利马痛打一顿。


	5. 树树活动 h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *如果库渊在酒馆和龙姬喝酒时，库洛斯抱着两个妓女走了进来*

人类的指尖在他手背上悄悄挠了挠，留下一道略带痛感的白色划痕。  
有哪根弦“啪”地一声断得干脆。  
接下来的行为全凭本能，库渊沉着脸抓住佣兵的手臂，一路连扯带拎地把他关进楼上的房间——新同伴或是周遭的人怎么想，黑龙已经完全顾不上了。  
他只有一个念头。  
他要操了这个胆大包天的人类。  
不等那张伶牙俐齿的嘴再吐出什么恼人的话，库渊就将人压制在墙角吻了上去。他用力捏住对方的下颚骨，迫使对方张开嘴方便他的侵犯——库渊肆意地啃咬着人类的唇；这个人不说话的时候，倒没有那么让人心烦，要是再发出些呜咽和泣音，就更加赏心悦目。  
他胡乱地解开对方的衣服，抚摸——或者说抓挠着人类温暖的身体。可这样依旧无法平息他心中的烦躁，库渊抓着佣兵的黑发将他摁在床上，那个人略带痛苦的模样叫他满意，可这并不足以掩盖欺骗的罪过。  
“库洛斯，你到底是来这做什么的？！”  
“做什么……我是雇佣兵，你觉得我是来做什么的？”  
库渊气得恨不得直接咬死他，该死的人类，竟然背着他出来接任务——丝毫没有想过自己也做了完全相同的事——这座城里还能有什么任务？既然不是他保护贵族的同伴，就是明天来搞破坏的敌人。  
“小垃圾，我今晚就杀了你？！”  
“你拿什么杀我？”被压制着的库洛斯也不忘带着一丝讥笑，“用你胯下的那玩意？”  
——他的笑意凝固了。  
库渊当真直接就往里插，没有前戏、没有润滑、没有扩张——他的屁股真像被刀捅了一样。  
“滚开！！技术这么差还好意思做爱！！！”  
深渊龙劈头盖脸倒出一串龙语的咒骂，他就好受了？！强奸库洛斯一点都不爽，他僵硬得像块石头——他妈的，自己好像在操石头；但老黑龙就是赌着一口气不想要对方愉快。他抓着对方的腰又进去了一些，人类隐忍的痛呼声倒是弥补了些性事不顺的烦躁。  
“做爱？乌鸦，你不过是我发泄的工具。”  
回答他的是佣兵的肘击。  
库洛斯在心里把深渊龙的全家骂了个遍，他一脚踹开这条垃圾黑龙，屁股还隐隐作痛。只是他的阴茎依旧勃起着，库洛斯也不免有些恼火，哪怕感到痛苦，他也依旧渴望着龙的身体；那条龙仿佛野兽一般的视线令他蠢蠢欲动，而驯服对方的方式绝非顺从。  
“没法让我爽就别来碰我，库渊……想要我乖乖做你的婊子就用你的身体征服我。”  
库渊的理智彻底消失了。  
他制住佣兵并不激烈的反抗， 咬住人类的脖颈；薄薄的皮肤之下涌动着鲜活的血液，若是再用力一些定能品尝到腥甜的滋味。黑龙贪婪地舔舐着人类的颤栗与苦痛——可只是这样又怎么足够？他要让暴风雨降临在这个夜晚，教会不知死活的小鸟来自深渊的强大。他半是强迫地将手指探入人类口中， 恶意地玩弄着库洛斯的舌头——要是此刻将其扯断，这个佣兵就再也说不出多余的话语；手上的力道随着想法而加重，他的人类终于如愿流露出更多痛苦的神情。  
可库渊也同样记得这条灵活的舌头是怎么卖力地讨好他的下体，库洛斯不知为何很愿意为他口交，要是就这么没了舌头实在有些可惜……  
深渊龙再次吻住了他的人类，濡湿的手指挤入对方的身体——这一次库洛斯没有拒绝。人类的身体真是温暖，他的体内热得像火；库渊喜欢火，他喜欢看着自己燃起的火焰愈演愈烈……  
深渊龙再次进入了他，稍微有些疼痛，但并非不能忍耐。  
这条龙粗鲁地顶撞着他的身体，花样和技巧什么都没有，对方只是在他体内蛮干——不过只要舒服就行。库洛斯看着那双金色的眼睛，那里面写着的兴奋来自于近乎食欲的性欲。他这傲慢的同伴不会服务自己，快乐就只能由自己去寻找；佣兵挺起腰，主动配合起黑龙的抽插。被顶到敏感处时，从脊椎涌起近乎麻痹的快感实在叫人上瘾；而其余时间的等待都太令人难耐。  
乌鸦不喜欢等待。  
他反过来将库渊压在身下，沉下腰让对方完全进入自己体内，巨龙的阴茎插入了更深的地方，被填充的满足感使他微微叹息。  
“呼……就说你技术太差了……别乱动…老子会让你爽上天的。”  
***  
快乐的喘息与呻吟中夹杂着辱骂与争吵，他们不停压榨着彼此，一直交媾到月入中天。  
库渊一直到太阳升起都还呼呼大睡，这样一整夜小心翼翼几乎没睡的库洛斯觉得自己真是傻子：巨龙根本就不懂得防备自己，这就是巨龙最大的弱点。  
他从黑龙的臂弯中悄悄钻出去，去偷了几段捆扎货物的绳索，把老黑龙绑得结结实实——即使这样库渊也没有丝毫要醒的意思，佣兵有时真的不明白他是怎么活了五百多年还没被人卖了。  
不过绳索并不能造成多大困扰，要是能再给他搞出点麻烦来就好了……  
库洛斯这么心想，将目光落到那人崭新的剑上。  
***  
库渊迷迷糊糊想要舒展身体，可他动一发而牵全身，莫名其妙就从床上摔了下来。  
他半天没明白是怎么回事，有些木讷地挣开绳索——这对龙的力量来说并不困难。  
房间里空荡荡的，没有库洛斯，也没有他新买的剑……剑呢？！  
库渊一下从地上跳了起来，环顾一圈果真哪里都没见到自己的新剑。  
桌上倒是多了一张纸条，用三两枚银铜币压着：  
“亲爱的库渊，  
你的技术还有待提高，不过昨晚我玩得很高兴，你的身体很好用。报酬我放桌子上了，作战前去买点好吃的吧。  
——库洛斯”  
深渊龙将纸条揉作一团，从客房中爆发出响亮的深渊龙粗口。


End file.
